I'll Remember That
by raracolombian19
Summary: Amera Sanchez has returned to Europe to live closer to her best friend Signe. Leaving behind her life in America with Markiplier, and her family. But, now she's got a fresh start with Jacksepticeye, Pewdiepie, and CutiePieMarzia. Enjoy my story full of flashbacks!


I've come back to this place...home. But I've come back without my sister. Galway, Ireland. I never thought I'd be here again. The apartment I got is already furnished, I wont be staying long though. I flop on my bed and look at the mirror on my left. I see me, alone, haven't been alone in a long time. I look back up at the ceiling and sigh.

My phone rings: _Signe_

I swipe the screen and put it up to my ear.

 **SIGNE:** _Hello? Amera, can you hear me? I know I have shitty service right now._ **ME:** _Yeah, I can hear you. What's going on? It's really loud in the background._ There's a familiar voice in the background. **SIGNE:** _...I would get them but she doesn't like that color. Get the Gold one instead._The voice says something else but I don't know what it is.

 **SIGNE:** _Amera, Sean says hello. Ya know, we're very excited for you to live in Brighton. It'll be fun, promise._ **ME:** _Well...tell Jack I said hey and I'm excited too. I really look forward to it._

(Suddenly realizing they're at the mall)

 **SIGNE:** _I gotta run. Sorry to bother you._ **ME:** _Not a problem, girl. Call me when you make it home. Bye._ **SIGNE:** _Will do, bye!_

 ** _*CLICK*_**

I put my phone back on my night stand and sit up. _I need a shower...and sleep,_ I say to myself. I take a hot shower thinking about my friends and family back home. Especially Mark, I remember when he first introduced Amy as his girlfriend.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

Tyler carried me on his back to the yard. I was SO excited to see what Mark's big suprise would be. We walked a few more steps and Tyler put me down, putting his arm around me to help me stand. "Take off the blindfold now", I heard Mark say. I untied my blindfold and saw a girl with blonde-ish hair standing in front of me. I looked around for Mark, I knew I heard him. Someone touched my shoulders and I turned around to see Mark and all of his smiling face. "What's the suprise", I asked?

He walked up to the girl and held her hand. "Amera, this is Amy. Amy, this is one of my closest friends, Amera", he said. I looked at Tyler and he smiled at me, then I looked back to Mark and 'Amy'. "Nice to meet you, Amy. Mark, what's the suprise", I said. Mark frowned, "This IS the suprise. I took your advice, Amy is my girlfriend".

My face got hot, a rush of anger went through my body, and I stormed in the opposite direction. "Amera wait! You aren't supposed to walk on your leg", Tyler yelled, following me. I walked all the way to Tyler's car, collapsed on the ground, and I started to cry for what felt like hours. Not just because my leg was killing me and I probably needed to go back to the hospital but, because Mark had a girlfriend...that wasn't me.

Tyler caught up to me and helped me in the car, he started heading back to the yard before Mark met him half way. They said a few words then Tyler went to the yard and Mark came up to the car window. "Amera, are you okay", he asked? I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him,"Yeah, I'm fine", I said. Mark opened the car door and gave me a hug. He kissed my head,"I thought you wanted me to go out and get a girlfriend. I figured you'd be a little more supportive". "That's not what I meant but, it's fine now",I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

Mark sighed and closed the car door, Tyler comes back from the yard and gets in the car. Mark kissed my head again and the car started moving. Tyler was taking me back to the hospital, my phone started ringing: _Jackaboi_. I answered it and Jack told me that he heard about what happened, that there are plenty of fish in the sea, and that we'd Skype when I got home. **WORSE. DAY. EVER.** But, I still loved Mark after, no matter how many times I wanted to kill Amy.

 _*FLASHBACK OVER*_

I step out of the shower and put a towel around me. I limp my way to my bed and sit down. I lotion myself up, put my clothes on, and lie down. I call Mark, it rings a few times before...

 **MARK:** _Hello?_

 **ME:** _Hey Markimoo, just called to say good night...at 7 o'clock..._

 **MARK:** _Well, it's 3 in the morning here. I don't know if I say good night or good morning._

 **ME:** _Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you._

 **MARK:** _(chuckle) No, you didn't. I just finished uploading a video. I can't sleep._

 **ME:** _(sigh) Thank god! We could stay up and talk if you'd like. Or not...up to you._

 **MARK:** _Yeah, why not?(shuffling)What were you just doing?_

 **ME:** _I just got out the shower. I have such a jet lag. (yawn)_

 **MARK:** _Then you should rest. Just call me when you wake up._

 **ME:** _Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna leave you alone._

 **MARK:** _I'll be fine. Get some sleep. I love you._

 **ME:** _I love you too, talk to you later._

 **MARK:** _Good night, Amera._

 **ME:** _Good night, Mark._

 ** _*CLICK*_**


End file.
